Ben Seaver
Ben Seaver is a main character in Growing Pains. Biography Ben Seaver, is the youngest of the children, (until his little sister comes along), and he is always full of smiles and laughter, and tends to take after his brother, Mike, as he gets older. Season 1 At 9 years old Ben is interested in team sports; ice hockey and football. At Christmas, Ben receives a puppy which he then gives away so he is given another puppy to keep. As the youngest child, Ben struggles at times over his insecurity over his place in the family, although these are proven to be more perceptions than reality. At one point, he buys an expensive camera for his father's birthday, only for Mike to admit he gave Ben "advice" on how to raise the funds (fraudulently asking neighbors for solicitations an claiming they're for charity); Jason, however, is more impressed with Ben's originally-intended gift: a crudely-made ashtray resembling the human heart (as Jason has several clients who smoke). Season 2 Ben takes an interest in his family's video camera and annoys the family with his film making, his favorite target being Carol. Season 3 One of Ben's best friends, Stinky Sullivan, is introduced during this season. Much like Mike's buddies Bone and Eddie, Stinky tends to be scheming but is fun-loving. Season 4 Early in the season, Ben becomes a big brother for the first time when his little sister, Chrissy, is born. On the night of his sister's birth, Ben -- who is observing his 12th birthday -- is upset that all the attention is on Maggie being in labor and the new yet-to-be-born baby and walks off. Wandering through the hospital, he meets an elderly hospital patient named Chris, who is on his deathbed. In his final hours, Chris gives Ben a new perspective on the situation and that his new sibling will be looking up to him. Ben comes back, shortly after the baby is born, and it is he who gives Maggie the idea to name the baby "Chris." (The baby is officially named Christine Ellen and the call name Chrissy.) Ben, like Mike and Carol, adores Chrissy and mentors her during her childhood -- and, in the later movies, teen-aged and young adulthood -- years. Ben also has his first school crush, a classmate named Jenny Foster (played by Kirk Cameron's real-life sister, Candace Cameron). Ben goes along with Mike in cruelly taunting Carol and her new college-age boyfriend, Sandy, the insults escalating in the episode "Second Chance," especially when Sandy is late for his date with Carol. Ben is videotaping Carol's anxiousness and amusing himself until Sandy's friend calls, informing them that Sandy had been seriously injured in a car accident. (Ben did not appear in the final scene of "Second Chance" when Carol learned that Sandy had died, but it is presumed he was also saddened by his death.) Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Gallery BenSeaver_03.jpg GrowingPains61.jpg GrowingPains79.jpg A Christmas Story_21.png GrowingPains11.jpg GrowingPains36.jpg The Long Goodbye_19.jpg The Long Goodbye_27.jpg Birth of a Seaver_08.png GrowingPains08.jpg Paper Tigers19.jpg Paper Tigers25.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Seavers Category:Males